Distance Closer
by R.H.RyuTaka
Summary: A new threat comes into the human world and an international investigation is brought to our favorite spirit detective and his team. What will become of the human world...? They don't know, but will soon find out. slight KuramaxOC...subtle really
1. Case Report 1: Videotape

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho blahed, blahed, blah.

**1: Videotape**

Klack. Klack. Klack. Klack.

The high heels clicked on the metallic flooring. The woman wearing the heels wore a lab coat and walked with a sway to her figure. She had dark brown hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her amber color eyes hidden behind glasses. She was a woman on a mission.

The demon energy swirled menacing around the plant. The plant unknown to the higher ups. She continued her stroll through the area.

Some of the captured reached out to her hoping for some mercy of either freedom or death. She ignored them.

The video clip fazed out.

"This is video feed from the undisclosed location outside of San Antonio, Texas," the blue ogre briefed the group in the absence of his boss.

"Right," the 'retired' spirit detective seemed slightly aggravated from behind the counter of his ramen cart. His hair was still slicked back the usually way, still had the same cocky stance (still while wearing an apron), and still was on call for Spirit World twenty-four/ seven. (1) "And just what is this plant doing exactly?"

"Judging by the looks of it," the red headed fox sat on one of the stools by the cart and rewound the video for a brief moment. "Either experimenting, or taking the energy from the demons. It's still rather hard to tell though."

The ogre sighed. "This was the last video feed that our agent we sent in was able to get. We suspect that the agent has been captured, killed, or both."

"Well that sounds cheery," Yusuke sighed. "So what do we know about the plant?"

"We're unsure on what they are doing exactly," the ogre admitted. "Our intelligence in America has only told us it deals with Space Apparitions."

"Space Apparitions?" Yusuke questioned. "Never heard of that kind before."

"I have," Kurama answered. Yusuke threw him a look that read 'of course you have.' Kurama ignored this. "It was their power that allowed beings like myself and Hiei to enter this realm."

"They have an unique ability to open rifts between the realms," popped up a little red-haired girl. She was consulting a rather tethered old notebook. She appeared to be about ten and was wearing the traditional clothing of a Japanese priestess. (2) "Their power was widely wanted before the barrier was brought down. Some used their powers so much that they were worked to death!"

The three stared at her.

"H-how long have you been there, Hinageshi?" Yusuke broke the silence.

Hinageshi closed the notebook and smiled sweetly. "Since the video, Yuusuke!"

Yusuke sighed. So it was back to her unique pronouncing of their names again.

"Where is Botan?" Kurama asked changing the subject.

"Ba-tan is with Lord Koenma in America already," Hinageshi peeped.

"Nice that they tell us this **ahead** of time," Yusuke huffed. "Wait, you said our American informant?"

The ogre nodded. "Yes. We have informants in America. All the countries actually. You never know when supernatural occurrences will happen."

"So are there other Spirit Detectives?" Yusuke was keeping his voice leveled even though he was getting a bit testy.

"Yes," the ogre was fearing for himself now. "In a sense. But they are under other divisions in Spirit World- please don't make me explain it all."

"Fine," Yusuke grinned sickeningly sweet. "I'll just beat it out of Koenma when I see him!"

"That's the spi-"Hinageshi proclaimed. "Wait..."

"So you'll take the case?" the ogre asked hopefully.

"Might as well," Yusuke took the apron off. "Business has been slow anyway."

~Meanwhile...in America (3)~

The facility continued in its daily routine. Check on the apparitions, keep the demons in order, move the bodies to a hidden location, etc, etc.

Dealing with these beings had started to take its toll on her. She often kept a blind eye on those who graped the hem of her lab coat pleading for an unknown mercy. Yet somethings were at its breaking point. Something needed to be done about this.

She threw open the door and barged into the head's chamber. He was sitting with the back of his chair to the open doorway. There was a heavy sigh coming from it.

"What is it now, Shannon?" the head said lazily.

Shannon adjusted her glasses. "I have a problem with how these demons are being treated."

The head snorted. "They're demons. What should it matter?"

"IT matters," she kept her distance from him. "Because-"

"They look human?" the head never turned to face her. "You'd be shocked on how human true devils are. Get back to work. I will hear nothing more of this."

Shannon stood there, shocked among other things. She kept her mouth shut and walked back out of the office. She continued to carry out her duties that day. With only remorse for what she wasn't able to do in the meantime.

**~TBC~**

Few Notes:

(1) [Spoiler] At the end of the YYH manga, Yusuke has a ramen cart...yes...If you haven't read it, go to and do so.

(2) If you haven't seen the YYH movie (Poltergeist Report or something like that), Hinageshi is from that. It had different voice actors than from the original show, so it does sound very different. That and the characters names are pronounced differently. That is pretty much how I'm going to write with Hinageshi. She'll be pronouncing the names differently throughout the story. (btw, I suggest you watch Lanipator's YYH Poltergeist Report abridged movie, makes as much sense as the original movie, but is better. =3)

(3) Yeah I know...in America...couldn't resist...(fyi if confused, Littlekuriboh Bandit Keith YGOtAS...'nuff said.)

Author's notes: I've done it again. Started a story without working on others...well. This is my first full YYH fanfic. (and by full, I mean no crossover. I have one other with YYH and it also has TGAoBM/IZ/ some MK, and Avatar so far...that may be switched on to hiatus until I find my spiral...) I've been tossing this idea in my head since middle school, so I've had time to fully think of a plot most of the way through. I'm proud of that. So, if you are patient, I present to you me stories. Thank you for reading, hoping that I update soon!


	2. Case Report 2: Airport

**A/N: **Thanks for the fav fir3fly L0ve! and the Alert from Death101-Fox Version. They made my day! ^_^

Anywho, onward to chapter 2!

**2: Airport**

_~Tokyo International Airport~_

"URAMESHI!!" waved a big orange-haired brute. He was standing next to a sweet aqua-haired young woman who smiled sweetly and waved a bit more discreetly.

"Must you make a scene of yourself in public," the brute was hit from behind by another woman. She had a cigarette posed between her lips and long light brown hair.

"Yeah, Kuwabara," Yusuke gave him a friendly slug to the gut. "You should listen to your sister more."

"It's nice to see you again, Yusuke," the young woman smiled sweetly.

"Hey Yukina," Yusuke greeted.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard," Kuwabara recovered.

"I'd say hit him again," Shizuru sighed.

"Hey now."

"Kuwa-hara!" Hinageshi had jumped on his back. (1)

"It's Kuwabara!!" Kuwabara protested. "What's she doing here anyway?"

"Ba-tan is in America," Hinageshi explained.

"Why's Botan in America?"

"It's concerning our mission," Kurama set his carry on down as he joined the group. "We'll fill you in as much as we can on the flight over."

"I take it you don't know much then," Kuwabara sighed. "Well, no matter. If it's concerning the protection of the Human Realm-and Demon- then I'm on it."

"This is before or after we have drag you?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh shut it Urameshi."

"Now now," Kurama intervened. "Let's not start fighting before the flight."

"So how'd Keiko take it?" Kuwabara changed the subject.

"Eh," Yusuke shifted his bag while he fondly remembered that encounter...

~Flashback a few hours ago~

"You're going WHERE?! To do WHAT?!" Keiko, the brown haired brown eyed girl who had grown up with Yusuke, slammed down the wok she was cooking with at her family's restaurant.

"Er," Yusuke wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. "It'll just be for a little while."

"So it'll be one and half years this time," Keiko said slyly.

"What's your deal?"

"It's just....you finally get back....then you have to leave again."

"Don't worry, it's normal Spirit World crap. I'll be back before you know it."

"You better. If you don't return, I'll hunt you down myself."

"What if I die?"

"I'll have Koenma bring you back, then kill you myself."

~End Flashback~

"Let's just say," Yusuke sighed. "That if I die, Koenma's screwed." (2)

The intercom went off. "Now boarding flight 343-98 to Houston, Texas-America."

"That'll be us then," Kuwabara stated the obvious.

Kuwabara said a tearful farewell to Yukina, who took it as his normal behavior. Behind him, Yusuke made a face of disgust as Kurama and Shizuru watched on.

"Hey guys," Shizuru said at last. "Watch out for yourselves."

"Don't worry about a thing sis," Kuwabara said rather confidently. "I'll watch after Urameshi-"

"I was talking about you, idiot."

"Good luck you guys!" Yukina waved as they entered the security gates to their boarding station.

~Small town south of San Antonio~

-Mayor's building-

"News reports have been coming in constantly about this act," the mayor huffed as he sat back behind his desk. "Ever since demons were allowed to be free, nothing but trouble has come from this."

"I can assure you mayor," he sat at the edge of his seat, feet barely touching the floor. "That this isn't demon activity that is causing this."

The mayor held back a snort of doubt. After all, this wasn't the first time this boy had helped his small town. "You think it's humans?"

"I'm confident it is," said the twelve year old. "But if you need any more proof..."

"Just do what you want and get this over with," the mayor didn't need anymore proof. Last time was enough. (3)

The boy smiled kindly and hopped off the chair. He started to say his farewell when he remembered something.

"I almost forgot," the boy with wavy light brown hair turned back around. "I'm having some guests from out of town arriving, and I had hoped you would let them enter this town."

Once it was said that demons were to be mixed with humans, the mayor had it put that none will be allowed in his town. He had banished all the demons who had already resided in the town limits. A few years ago, more had started to come in, only this time, they claimed that they were there to help. This boy had come along with that bunch. And after the mayor had paid for the heavy town property damage that they had inflicted, while saving the town and his ass, he swore that no more were to come with in the county limits. He let the "helpful" group of demons stay, but sent them far away from the actual town and gave them plenty of space out in the countryside. In return, they took care of all the supernatural occurrences with in the area. (4)

The mayor cringed. "Are they demons?"

The boy's light blue eyes glinted mischievously. "Only two are right now, but more will be coming."

That was not what the mayor wanted to hear.

"But I assure you," the boy was at the door. "They are just as tame as our lovable bunch."

The boy had shut the door behind him and left the mayor in a state of near panic. Thankfully, there was medication for that.

Outside the office stood a girl. She appeared much like the boy, only had curly brown hair which reached her shoulders.

"How'd it go?" she asked, eager to hear from her brother.

"It could have gone better," he sighed. "Are they waiting outside?"

"Yes, Drewen. They said they'd let you take care of the mayor before we get the Spirit Detective remember."

"Hmm, must've forgotten," Drewen scratched his head. "Say Tru, what do you think they're like?"

"I don't know," Truence answered in all sincerity. "Kyle said the tournament was amazing, but that doesn't really tell you much about character does it?"

"We know they like to fight."

"Well, that's one thing."

"C'mon, we can't leave Koenma and Botan waiting."

Drewen and Truence rushed out of the mayor's building and into a nearby running car.

**~tbc~**

-Few Notes-

(1) Going back to the movie Poltergeist Report.

(2) Remember, girls hit harder than the villains!

(3) You'll understand that once you met the other members of the team.

(4) Working on that story...I'll post a link to that whenever I've finished it.


	3. Case Report 3: Arrival

3: Arrival

[fyi: from here on out anything spoken in Japanese will be like so "_insert words_" everything outside of that will be English unless specified.]

~San Antonio International Airport~

"_I can't feel my legs_," Kuwabara moaned when they got off the plane.

"_That was the first time I ever flew in one of those_!" Hinageshi was running around the boys with her arms spread open like the airplane wings. "_I can't wait until we go back to Japan_!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara moaned.

"_Oh come now you two_," Kurama said calmly while putting the book he was reading away. "_It was only a twelve hour flight (1), you both slept most of the way."_

"_Yeah then the stop in Houston_," Hinageshi pointed out.

"_Who ever came up with the idea for such a long flight should be drug out and shot_," Yusuke huffed.

"YUSUKE!!" the female voice called out to them from the security entrance. They looked over to see a bouncing blue haired woman who was receiving strange looks from other passer-bys.

"_And there's Ba-tan_!" Hinageshi sprinted, without waiting for the others to catch up, to Botan.

Hinageshi had jumped into Botan's arms for a sisterly embrace. "My, you seem excited to see me."

"Of course Ba-tan!" Hinageshi peeped.

"_Since when have you known English_?" Yusuke asked perplexed.

"_It's a known fact Yusuke_," Botan said switching to Japanese fluently. "_We ferry people don't just service Japan you know_."

"_Of course_," Yusuke rolled his eyes at the obvious.

"_Would you like me to teach you_?" Kurama asked.

"_You know how_?" Yusuke was a bit shocked.

Kurama nodded. "_Of course. I'm sure it will come in handy here and in the future_."

"_Yeah Urameshi_," Kuwabara smirked. "_Maybe if you hadn't skipped class so much_."

"_You know it too_?" Yusuke was stunned. He thought Kuwabara would be in the same boat as him.

"_Took some classes in High School_," Kuwabara said proudly.

"_Well damn. I guess I could us a few pointers_," Yusuke agreed to have Kurama teach him. (2)

"_Koenma and our hosts are waiting at baggage claim_," Botan said while taking Hinageshi's hand to lead her there.

"_How nice of him_," Yusuke grumbled. "_Not even giving us the assignment in person, then not even greeting us when we get off the plane. He should win employer of the year_."

They made their way to baggage claim, as Botan filled them in with some missing information.

"_Enki was the one who brought this to our attention_," She explained. "_He said that there was a sudden drop within the Apparition community with this special class._"

"_How could he tell_?" Yusuke asked.

"_Space Apparitions are rare_," Kurama explained. "_And when even one goes missing, there is always an uprise within that community. They are very close together because there are so few of them_."

Botan nodded. "_That's right. However, even though they are tight nit they still only take care of themselves, and direct relatives, and neglect the rest_."

"_Then how do you know when some are missing_," Kuwabara was lost.

"_Usually, the head of that community, the most respected and revered, checks on each family and makes sure that the families are safe, comfortable and what ever else needs to be done_," Botan continued. "_Yet this only happens once every three months at best, and even then, not every family is checked on_."

"_So there's no telling how many could have been gone at any given time_," Yusuke summarized. "_And even then, no telling when it started_."

"_That's right_," Hinageshi nodded, not understanding the conversation, but not wanting to be left out.

"Botan," a voice came from near by the baggage belt. It had seemed that the luggage had already started to come from their flight. "We took the liberty to get their stuff loaded already."

He was tall, blond hair sticking up like he just got out of bed. Wore a red light weight jacket with a brown t-shirt underneath. He had on jeans and converse. Next to him, stood someone they knew well.

"_Dammit Koenma_," Yusuke huffed as they reached the two men. "_A little warning next time_?"

"_Sorry_," Koenma apologized. "_But in all fairness I had the same warning_."

"_Yeah well_."

"Oh," Botan cut in for a quick introduction. "_Everyone, this is Kyle_."

"It's nice to met you," Kurama said, quickly shifting into English.

"Thank god," Kyle sighed. "I thought-"

"I'll be teaching Yusuke as the case progresses."

"Right then."

"_I thought all Texans wore cowboy hats_," Kuwabara joked.

"_No that's just a common stereotype_," came a voice from behind them.

Kuwabara and Yusuke turned around quick to see a young woman. She wore a mock Chinese dress with purple trimmings and a purple sash. Underneath that were dark blue leggings, and on the arms were dark red fishnet which came down into sleeves at the elbow down to her wrist. She had long dark purple hair and red eyes.

"_Er_," Yusuke was taken aback. He hadn't expected someone who spoke Japanese. "_I-"_

"Please excuse them," Kurama quickly apologized, and taking a liking to this new comer.

"It's alright," she smiled sweetly. "I am Azalie."

There were two children about the age of twelve behind her. One was a boy with wavy light brown hair. He wore a simple green t-shirt and light denim jeans with converse. The other was a girl. She had a on a a denim skirt with a neatly ironed blouse. Her hair was the same color as the boy's, but was curly and reached her shoulders. They both had the same light blue eyes.

"_So who are they_?" Yusuke asked Koenma.

"_The boy is Drewen_," Koenma introduced. "_And his sister Truence_."

Upon hearing their names they each nodded.

"_Yeah, so_," Yusuke said almost guessing what Koenma was going to say.

"_Drewen is the head of the supernatural division here_."

He knew it.

"_What is it with all the spiritual higher ups and children_!" Yusuke snapped. (3)

"He's not happy about this is he," Drewen asked sympathetically.

"Not in the least," Koenma sighed.

"_Well let's not just stand around in the airport all day_," Botan stepped in quickly. "Are the cars ready to go?"

"They should be," Drewen admittedly showed that he didn't know.

"Right then. Shall we?"

Without putting up any more of a fight, Yusuke picked up his luggage, followed by Kuwabara and Kurama, and followed the Americans out of baggage claim and to the parking garage.

~tbc~

**-Few notes-**

Before we get started, I do not own Azalie, she is meh friend's character. So...just putting that out there...

(1) No idea if that's the correct time lapse, but I'm going with that...

(2) Now before you go and rant about how students in Japan are taught English-think about how well Yusuke would learn the language....yeah...That and I figured that Kuwabara would at least have taken some classes for English while Yusuke was in Demon World (Makai) Though I believe that Kuwabara would speak in natural tongue no matter so...

(3) Seriously now. X3

**A/N:** I know that the explanation isn't that great, but I'll try to make it clearer in the upcoming chapters. And thanks to all those who've fav/alerted to this story, I greatly appreciate it! ^_^


	4. Case Report 4: Headquarters

**A/N: **Lordy this has been a crazy week. I meant to post this over the past weekend, but due to mid-terms and papers due, I didn't have time. Sorry about that. Hopefully I'll be able to write more over Spring Break! ^_^

As before: "_[insert words_]" Is for Japanese dialouge, unless specified.

**

* * *

**

**4: Headquarters**

"They should be arriving in about an hour," rang a voice through the building. " I want this place clean as a whistle."

"You know," a girl who lounged on a couch while playing her DS showed no sign of jumping up to help clean. "Whistles aren't really clean. They have all that spit-"

"It's an expression," the man huffed. He was a rather plump man who wore a suit and a fedora. He seemed in between old and middle aged. Yet there was something in his demeanor and eyes that rang a different age all together. He tapped on the half wall behind the couch. "Are you going to help, or just sit on your ass all day?"

"I choose my ass, thank you," the girl said rather smartly. She wore dark denim jeans, and a striped tank top colored of aqua and purple. She had aqua colored bangs with the rest of her hair black. Yellow eyes were focused on her game. "I'm midway on getting my Samantha to evolve into Haunter.(1) So bugger off, old man."

He quickly reached for the hand-held, but was too slow. She managed to roll away, and fell of the couch in the process, out of his reach.

"Ha," she said triumphantly while still on the floor. The man watched her for a moment almost waiting for some yelp of pain. "Ow...damn keys."

He seemed rather pleased with the response and went to check up on the rest of the headquarter.

The headquarter was set up rather simply. On the first floor, where the girl and he were, had the basics. Kitchen, tucked behind on of the doors on the right of the living area. With that held the cafeteria of the headquarters. Coming to the living area, there were a set of stairs. These stairs led to the upper level. Underneath the stairs were two doors. One lead to the training room, the other to the Recreational room. On the second level were the living quarters of the members, each had their own room with extra rooms for guests and what not. On past the living quarters, was the library which shelved all that needed for research. Be it school related, or case.

The man continued to travel through the building. He checked on the different areas making sure others were doing their jobs. In the training room, he found two of the members. Both were in their early twenty's. The elder of the two wore a black knitted cap over his head. He had a goatee and wore sunglasses over his dark hazel eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, and dark colored jeans. He was tan complected. The other was pale as a vampire, which ironically he wasn't one. He had black curly hair, occasionally slicked back, but now kept swinging in front of his blue eyes, getting in the way of his work. He had on an open navy blue dress shirt with a cream colored t-shirt underneath. He had light colored jeans.

They both were working on exercise equipment, which in their line of business wasn't truly needed.

"How's everything here boys?" the man asked after watching them continue working.

"Just about ship shaped," said the curly headed one as he slicked back his hair in vain.

"Would be better if Jack hadn't made the WD-40 can explode," the other teased.

"Shut it, Kai."

"Good," the man went to leave. "Keep up the work."

Throughout his inspection of headquarters, he noticed that everything was cleaner and tidier than it normally was. He didn't find this remarkably odd, considering all those who had to be sent out of state to investigate certain things. He sighed. Surely if they all were here, he'd go insane.

He mused at this slightly when something outside of the bay window caught his attention. Two tan sedans had just pulled up to the building.

He smirked. "Show-time."

**~Outside~**

"_If I have to sit on my ass today one more time_," Yusuke grumbled as he got out of the car.

"_Yeah_," Kuwabara stretched. "_I thought Kurama was going to teach you during the two hour ride_."

Yusuke glanced over to the red-headed fox, who was having a discussion with Azalie which he seemed to be rather interested in.

"_I think he made a new friend_," Botan popped in between the two boys.

Yusuke snorted. "_I guess, but what ever happened to bros before hos_?"

"YUSUKE!!"

"_What does that mean?"_ Hinageshi was confused.

"What does what mean?" Drewen had gotten out of the other car and entered into the discussion.

"'Bros before hos?"

He smiled. "It means put your friends before girlfriends."

"And how do you know that?" Botan was rather curious why a twelve year old knew that.

"I watch House.(2)"

Now it was Botan's turn to be confused.

"_Hey,"_ Yusuke wasn't used to being left out of a conversation. "_Japanese please_."

Botan smiled a bit embarrassed and explained what happened to him in Japanese.

"So," Truence had come to stand next to her brother. "Hinageshi, what's it like to be a ferry person?"

"OH," Hinageshi was excited to explain this. "It's wonderful!"

Hingeshi explained her job to Truence as everyone else got out of the cars and luggage out from the back.

"_So how long have you actually been here?"_ Yusuke asked his employer.

"_Just a few weeks_," Koenma helped Yusuke with his luggage. "_I've been working with them for a few months at least outside of coming to the human world_."

"_Uh-huh_."

"_He doesn't seem to assured_," the new voice entered in the group. Everyone turned to look. "_I hope your trip wasn't to horrible. I'm the spiritual advisor for the group-"_

"AAA~ND!!" came another voice from the doorway of headquarters. "Are you **supposed** to use the lemony stuff on the windows, or was that part of Bonnie's new explosive chemicals?"

And (3) just let out a nervous laugh. "_One moment please_." He turned to the door way. "You weren't even cleaning."

"Fine," the girl said leaning on the doorway. "If we have windows shattering everywhere-"

"Fayt," Koenma stepped in. "Stop giving him a hard time."

"But **someone's** got to keep the old shadow(4) in place."

"I'd rather it not be you," And grinned. "_Now where were we_?"

Koenma sighed. "_Yusuke, this is And. As he said before, he is the spiritual advisor for this group_."(5)

"_So he's the one for Spirit World here_?" Yusuke asked.

"Lordy no," Fayt chimed in. "That's me." (6)

"You'll have to excuse her," Azalie apologized. "She understands Japanese, but can't speak it."

"_Fayt's actually the Spirit World representative_," Koenma explained.

"_Then why did_-" Yusuke started.

"Daddy doesn't trust me," Fayt grinned. Azalie relaid the message.

"I wonder why," And huffed. "_No matter, I'm sure you all are tired and want to rest after your long trip. So feel free to relax here. After all:_ Me case, es su casa."(7)

"But this isn't your casa!" Fayt pointed out. "...what's a casa?"

Kyle patted her on the head. "You're a silly."

They all, with help, picked up the luggage and went inside.

**~tbc~**

-Few notes-

(1) Lol, Pokemon reference.

(2) Yes, I'm a House nut...just in case you were wondering...

(3 & 4) Yes his name is And. The reason will be explained later-ish. As will why Fayt called him an old shadow. (It may be confusing at first, but I'll be trying to write it that And's name is the only "and" captiolized if it makes it easier.)

(5) I guess he is a spiritual advisor for them like Genkai is for Yusuke and the others.

(6) They're all screwed.

(7) Yeah, yeah. "My home is your home" Spanish yo.

I own my characters and story line: And, Drewen, Truence, Fayt, Kai, and Jack.

Azalie is owned by a friend.

Yoshihiro Togashi owns the rest. And we praise him for bring such a great manga to us. ^_^


	5. Case Report 5: Mission

**A/N: **As usual, "_[insert words]" _Japanese, unless specified.

* * *

**5: Mission**

After they had settled into their rooms, generously provided by And, they were introduced to the other two members at headquarters at the time.

"_So how many are there on your team?"_ Yusuke asked.

"_Hard to say_," And admitted. "_But we generally have at **least** four here at a time. The four here now are Kyle, Kai, Jack, and-" he sighed. "Fayt. But at most we've had here at one time was about fifteen."_

"_Fifteen, huh?"_ Yusuke said with a narrowing glare shot at Koenma.

"_Come now Yusuke_," Koenma tried to explain. "_We were doing good to let Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei on your team_."

"_Usually in different countries its different number of team members at a time_," And backed him up. "_In America, since we're a large country, we need at least twenty members. Since Japan is, well, relatively small land wise, Spirit World decided that only a smaller team of four or five were allowed.(_1)"

"_Yeah, well it's still irritating_," Yusuke complained.

"Don't worry," Fayt patted the spirit detective on the back. "I'm sure after this, Spirit World won't care if we help you guys out!"

Koenma and And moaned. Azalie relaid the message.

"_That'd be great,"_ Yusuke answered. Anything that drove Spirit World crazy worked for him.

"_Come now, Yusuke_," Botan tried to stick up for Spirit World. "_You've been doing such a good job_."

"_But outside help would be much appreciated_," Kurama said.

"You're not helping," Botan placed her hands on her hips. Kurama shrugged.

"_I think it would be great!"_ Hinageshi peeped. "We could get lot's more things done, Ba-tan!"

Botan sighed. She was out numbered. They had entered the Rec room.

The Rec room had a few sets of sofas and living chairs. A few desktop computers, a stage-like platform, and a few areas where televisions were set up. The group choose a spot without much distraction in the area. There was a projector behind the sofa aimed at the pull down screen.

"_So,"_ Yusuke began. "_Are we going to get more detail about this case, or are we going to be guessing blindly all the way through?"_

"Nope," Fayt sat on the back of one of the couches. "We're going to be guessing blindly."

And shoved her to the cushion. "_We'll be going over that shortly. As soon as everyone is situated."_

Everyone else sat down. Yusuke in an armchair; Kuwabara in an opposite armchair; Kai, Jack, and Kyle on a sofa; Fayt went back to sitting on back of said sofa; Botan, Hinageshi, and Tru on a nearby love-seat; and Kurama and Azalie on a separate love-seat. Koenma, Drewen and And stayed standing.

"Botan and Azalie," And began. "If you would be so kind as to translate for us."

The two girls nodded and the briefing began.

"As we all know," Koenma started the presentation. "Space apparitions have been disappearing from Demon World at a varying pace, which over the past few months have picked up dramatically. Each space apparition brought over to the Human Realm increases the chance for the realms to fuse together."

"_Fuse?"_ Yusuke interrupted. "_Like Sakyo's plan or-"_

"_Just getting to that_," And answered. "We mean complete fusion. Not just a tunnel-but the entire realm becoming one. The Human realm, and the Demon combining to form one whole. It would mean that plains of Demon world would be dropped right in the middle of San Diego. Or a sea from the Human realm dropped on a megalopolis of the Demon World. It would be total chaos."

There was a dramatic pause.

"How can the realms be fused by the space apparitions?" Kurama asked. "I am aware that these type of apparitions can open rifts-but full out realm fusion?"

"Get enough of us together and we can cause major damage," Azalie pointed out. "We can transport different subject matters to other dimensions."

"If you have a select concentration of these apparitions," Drewen explained. "You can transport whole cities or continents to another realm."

"_How many are we talking here?"_ Kuwabara leaned forward. "_Like hundreds or-"_

"_In order to get whole continents_," Azalie thought aloud. "_You would need at least twenty, with about five of those being adapts of the Dimensian._(2)"

"_I'm assuming your one of them then_," Yusuke added. "_So what class are you in this_?"

Azalie grew quiet. "_Let's just say, it's a risk for me to even stay here long. I leave every other month for a week to balance out the realms' pull on each other_."

"_You're that strong_?"

"She isn't one of the top ten percent," Fayt spoke up. "But she is in the top twenty-five percent. Still pretty good for some one her age in demon records. If she stays here long enough, some lesser beings start traveling through the rifts and cause mayhem when they can-"

"And you lead that when you aren't restrained," And glared at her. "We already have taken precautions about Ms. Azalie's abilities." He turned to her. "Show them."

She seemed upset by the sudden command, but responded to the command. She pulled her sleeves up and undid the clasp at her neck. When she moved her hands they could see a thick dark band around her neck and wrists. It glowed ever so minuscule that it wasn't apparent that it was glowing at all.

"They deflect the dimensian power like the opposite of magnets," And explained. "So far, she has been under the radar. Even Spirit World has no clue when she crosses over." Fayt looked like she was going to ask a question. "No you can't have any." (3)

"Stubborn old shadow," Fayt grumbled.

"_Has the enemy found out about Azalie?"_ Yusuke asked.

Azalie gave And an glowering stare as he cleared his throat. "That is precisely why we wanted you here."

"And's plan," Drewen seemed just as happy with it as Azalie did. "Is that we protect her and somehow have her captured. Then we can infiltrate the plant and take it down from the inside."

"_No_," Kuwabara stood up. "_I've seen what happens when apparitions are captured. I won't allow it._" (4)

"Neither will I," Kurama stood also. "It is completely unprecedented in the situation. If we hand her over to them, then it could be all they need to fuse the realms together."

"Then what is our other option?" And asked with a malicious glint in his cheery eye. "We already had someone go in undercover-and we are carrying on under the presumption that he is dead-so, what may I ask, is our **only** other option?"

The group grew quiet.

"What about," Kyle spoke up after a few seconds. "We go with Fayt's original plan?"

And sighed. "Too risky."

"And **how** is it too risky?" Fayt snapped. "It wouldn't put any one else, other than the one in question, in danger. If she got captured-she could fake her death and-(5)"

"I'm saying too risky because the SDF will catch on before we can get it started," Koenma sighed. "It-"

"_What is this other plan?!"_ Yusuke shouted in desperation. This communication thing was getting troublesome.

"I suggested that we break in through their electrical field and get to their mainframe," Fayt explained. "There we can find any important documents and transfer them to our system so we can plan our strategy. But And here, doesn't think it will work."

"Here's why," And retorted. "When she does her little electric trick, she has a tendency to go a bit over board. Last time, she blew out all of a downtown area!!"

"It was only out for twenty minutes."

"How about a compromise," Kurama suggested.

"_How so?"_ Kuwabara sat back down.

"We send two teams, one with Ms. Azalie, the other infiltrating the plant. One team would protect Ms. Azalie and prevent her from being captured. The second, will be inside the plant and gathering information from the inside."

"In case you didn't notice," And sat on a near by table. "We already had an undercover agent."

"But if we send in more than one, hopefully they won't suspect such a strategy. Plus, since some of us are from out of country, they won't realize it before it is too late."

"We'd have to get fake I.D's, paperwork, and personal files," Fayt counted on her fingers. "Not that it would be hard, but we would need to know who could go. And perhaps send them in at different intervals so it wasn't so obvious."

"Not to mention who could go immediately," Kai pointed out. "And also, who is on each team."

"_So it's settled then_," Yusuke was set with the plan.

"I don't know," And was still unsure.

"What's not to like," Kyle intervened. "We all like it, it'll work, and we're all ready for it."

"And besides," Jack said rather nonchalantly. "Some of us would like to get out of headquarters."

And sighed. There was no talking the team out of something, once they were ready for it.

**~tbc~**

* * *

_**-Few Notes-**_

(1) Sure, Spirit World assign team numbers based on land mass. We'll just go with that shall we?

(2) I'm making up words! Yay!

Dimensian: It's kind of a space-rift-dimension thing...I'll explain it more when she uses it.

(3) And's a meanie fun ruiner.

(4) Going back to the Yukina saga (what I call it). I'm referring to the moment when somehow Yukina shared her memories with Kuwabara.

(5) The person in question will be introduced in a later chapter. Don't worry, you haven't missed anything if you're a bit confused.


End file.
